TMNT Convention!
by turtlegirls16
Summary: I think the title explains itself. Inspired by a story written by Tyger And Wynd. Co-written with Who Am I Well Im Just Me, Blue Rose Kelly and Saya the Ninja Cat
1. TMNT Convetntion

Everything was quiet in the lair. Everything except for the monster movie the turtles were watching.

Really Mikey was the only one watching, the others were just bored. They were at the part of the movie

where the monster was about to attack the people. _Flash!_ "Hey Guys!" Rennet exclaimed. The turtles

jumped. "Geez! Warn a turtle next time!" Mikey exclaimed. "I think what Mikey is trying to say is: What

are you doing here Rennet?" Leo asked. "Oh yeah, well sorry for, like, dropping in on you like this, but I

was bored. And then while I was looking in the Orb of Hindsight I saw-"Rennet started. "The short

version please." Donnie said interrupting her. "Ok, well like I was looking at what people were doing in

the Orb of Hindsight, and I came across the craziest thing! It was another dimension like yours but-get

this- everyone knows about you!" Rennet excitedly explained. "Knows about us? How is that possible, if

we're here and they're in another dimension?" Donnie asked. "Apparently you exist as TV shows,

comics, movies, and like these really cute figurines." Rennet explained. "Cool! We're movie stars?"

Mikey asked in excitement. Rennet smiled and nodded. "Yeah and they're holding a convention devoted

to TMNT." She commented. "TMNT?" Raph asked. "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles silly!" Rennet

laughed. "So is that why you came here? To tell us that?" Donnie asked. "Well yes, but I also wanted to

ask if you wanted to go with me to the convention and explore. Under cover of course." Rennet said. "I

don't know. Other times we've gone with you places, things didn't go to well." Leo pointed out. "Yeah,

but I've gotten really good with the Time scepter!" Rennet argued. "You said that last time too

remember!" Raph growled. "Yes, but I've gotten A LOT better! Please go with me! Besides what can

happen at a convention about you?" Rennet pleaded. All of them were silent. "Well I guess it could be a

fascinating experience." Donnie mused. "I still don't trust her." Raph said scowling. "C'mon! It's a

convention celebrating us! Rennet's right what could go wrong?" Mikey exclaimed. "And at least it's

something to do." Donnie pointed out. "Fine! But if little Miss Tick Tock over here messes up again; you

two are gonna be my new practicin' dummies!" Raph growled. Mikey flinched. "What do you say Leo?

Should we?" Donnie asked. Leo was silent for a moment. "We can go. But only for one day of it!" He

replied. "Awesome! Ok, leave it to me to get us there. Time scepter, do your thing!" Rennet exclaimed.

And with a flash they were gone.


	2. Arrival of TGirl

5 hours. 5 hours and I was finally there. New York City. It was just as extravagant, huge, and crowded as

it had portrayed to be in movies. After staring for a while, I finally had the sense to call a cab. Being

from out of state, it took a little practice. Finally I caught one, and headed for my destination. The Plaza

Hotel. The most magnificent hotel in NYC, and the host of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Convention.

Three days of non-stop TMNT games, stuff, and of course their favorite food; Pizza! But despite my

excitement, I stayed calm and checked into the hotel. It wasn't until I was alone in my hotel room that I

finally flipped out. I Couldn't Believe I Was In New York City! For A TMNT Convention! I practically had

had to beg my parents to let me come, especially alone. I mean I have nothing against my parents, but

they tend to ruin things. I threw myself on the bed. It was going to be a great weekend!


	3. Arrival of Blue

Carefully, I looked around at the items on my bed, making sure I was not forgetting something and made a mental note to get more tooth paste when I was in New York City. Then I shoveled everything into my bag and hurried out of my aunt's house so my brothers and cousins wouldn't be kept waiting too long. We had traveled from a small town an hour south of Buffalo in Western New York; as far away from NYC as you can get while still staying in the same state.

After everything was set we started off with my brother Brian at the helm. There was a lot to look at (as far as greenery was concerned) on our way down to the city. The plan was to get into the city and get our hotel, then the boys would all go down to Long Beach while I stayed in the city for the TMNT convention. I was happy that the boys were letting me tag along and stay in the city while they soaked up the rays, even though they teased me on and off all the way here and I knew it was not over. (I am old enough to drink but never felt comfortable getting my license due to my attention span).

Slowly the signs of the city came into view and we engaged in the traditional battle over the atlas to try to figure out where we are. After at LEAST an hour we finally found the right Plaza Hotel and checked in while trying to look at everything in the lobby at the same time. After we got settled in, the boys went off to the beach to catch the last hours of sun and listen to the live music and I stayed around the hotel. When they left I started to have a freak out in the best way possible. Everything was going according to plan; soon it would just be me at a convention where it was all TMNT all the time, this was going to be so cool! As quickly as this intoxicating revelation came, however, it ended as the realization that it was going to be just me in a convention full of people made me feel really small. I got into my swimming suit and went down to the pool before it closed. I hope that i can find a new friend to hang around with because these sort of crowd intimidate me.


	4. Who's there? Who!

Start spreadin' the news, I'm leavin' today

I want to be a part of it

New York, New York~

Ahhh nothing better than to arrive to New York City with one of good ol' Frankie's best songs ever. This hotel is amazingly awesome! Being here, laying on the bed flat on my back made me think about the previous hours before I arrived here.

It was... chaotic.

First of all, the cab I'd hired to pick me up after the violin concert didn't show up! Good grief! Now there I was: with Vinny on my back, Chinny in my arms and a couple of huge suitcases. Ok, not so bad... or at least it wasn't until it began to rain. RAIN, FOR PETE'S SAKE!

And my high heels were killing me!

I was starting to get really angry but then I remembered: hey, you're going to the TMNT Convention! This torture is worthy!

So I got my mp3, I thought it would be nice to wait for the next cab with some cool tunes and I was sure the music would soothe me.

Wrong.

Darned thing RAN OUT OF BATTERY! Good thing the rain had stopped or else I would have started to scream like a maniac. I caught another cab and Jesus! Sure he was as slow as a snail. I told him to step on it like five times and all he said was: "It's just because of the traffic at this hour~" and then giggled like an idiot. Well, excuse me Mr I-don't-care-about-your-name: I can't stand traffic!

To make things worse, stupid car ran out of fuel and the closest gas station was like... a lot of blocks away. I just paid him, took my stuff with me and began to walk; luckily I had changed my shoes but my feet still hurt.

And then when I thought I had arrived to my destination, it ended up the hotel I was going to sign in wasn't the correct one; I had to walk MORE!

I just wanted to cry and believe me, it takes a lifetime... A LIFETIME... to make ME cry. I sat on a bench to rest a little; I couldn't believe this day had been so terrible, things had gone from bad to worst and all because of that convention! I thought: maybe it's a sign, maybe I shouldn't be here and go back to my old routine.

Then this little kid and with his mom sits in the next bench and I notice he's staring at Chinny. Normally I would've grab him and act all overprotective but this time, I didn't. Little boy just sat there and stared at him and asked me a bunch of things about my teddy bear. We talked about everything and then I mentioned the convention. His face lightened up and he said he was going there too! Then he took off his baseball cap and I could see a large scar on his head. He told me he had a surgery to remove a brain tumour; doctors told his mom he wouldn't survive but he told me he fought with all his might to not let the doctors be right.

And why? Simple, he couldn't miss the TMNT convention. He had waited all his life to go there. Tristan (that's his name) and his mom left a few minutes later and I swear I wanted to slap myself.

I was being a cry baby for what: a bunch of stupid things that went wrong? Tristan had to deal with worse stuff than just a wet teddy bear and a discharged mp3 and he was still happy to go that convention! Now with renewed strength and an perfect role model in my head for some inspiration, I made my way to the correct hotel.

And here I am with my Chinny sitting on the pillow while I play "New York, New York" on my faithful Vinny.

Yeah... good ol' New York.

Wonder what adventures you have in reserve for me.


	5. Truly Shell Shocked

Raph was ready to yell at Rennet.

She hadn't given them time to get into their disguises!

But surprisingly when they flashed into the other dimension, they were already in full disguise.

After realizing this Raph calmed down a bit.

It's not like she hadn't poofed outfits for them out of nowhere before.

As the turtles looked around they were shocked at how many places their faces were plastered around the room they were in.

"Guys; Welcome to the Plaza Hotel! HQ for the biggest TMNT Convention in the USA!" Rennet announced, " And this is just the lobby. Wait till you see the convention room!"

They followed a trail of signs to the convention room.

As soon as they reached the open entryway, they all stopped.

Everywhere they looked, from floor to ceiling of the room, was their faces, ON EVERYTHING!

"Whoa." Mikey whispered in shock.

Raph wasn't as impressed.

In fact he thought it was down right creepy!

Everywhere he looked, people dressed up as likeness's of him or his brothers, were walking about enjoying the convention.

True, some weren't as elaborate, Some just wore T-shirts with their faces on them.

But about the only one he didn't see dressed up was a girl who had just come through the other entrance, and looked just as awestruck as he and his brothers did…..

T-Girl could swear she stopped breathing the moment she walked through the open convention doors.

TMNT was EVERYWHERE!

The only reason she wasn't squealing right now, was the sheer fact that the sight of it all had knocked all the breath out of her.

She felt rooted to her spot as she gazed around the room, not sure what to do first.

She saw other turtle fans sporting awesome TMNT shirts, with witty catch phrases on them.

This dampened her mood for a second.

She had wanted to bring her TMNT shirts but the fact was; none of them really fit anymore.

Her mother swore, that even though she was a teenager, she was still growing like a weed.

But at least she was still able to show the TMNT spirit.

She was wearing a forest green, crop-top hoodie with a black tank-top underneath, and a pair of dark jeans.

But so she would feel a little more " Turtlefied" she was wearing her favorite turtle penant necklace.

T sighed as she took all of it in.

"Well you have to start somewhere." She thought to herself.

Finally she saw weapons booth and headed for that….

After they'd all recovered from the shock, it became apparent they would have to split up, since they all wanted to see something different.

After lecturing everyone to keep a low profile and their shell cell's close, Leo and the guys went off in different directions.

Rennet decided to tag along with Donnie to see the TMNT Tech savvy session, where experts were explaining and showing fans how Donatello built his incredible machines- on a small scale of course.

Mikey, of course headed off to find the comic books. He was ecstatic to read about himself!

Raph, not knowing where to go, went along with Leo to see the weapons booth.

They were selling every ninja weapon from A to Z there.

Raph spotted a collection of sais and went to have a look.

That's when he saw the girl in green again.

She was at the other end of the booth, gazing in wonder at all the weapons.

As she swung her gaze around the weapons, her eyes fell on the sais that Raph was standing over…..

T was amazed at how many weapons there were.

She started spotting out TMNT's main weapons as she looked around.

A display of Twin katanas was on the far side of the booth.

A pile of Bo-staffs stood in the corner where she was standing.

A pair of Nun-chucks were being sold to a costumer at that moment.

She scanned the room, searching for the last weapon on the list.

Finally her eyes fell on a collection of sais on one of the booth's display tables.

They were magnificent!

With her eye's glued to the weapons, T headed towards the table.

What she didn't notice was the figure standing over them, watching her from beneath his fedora…..

Raph watched as the girl got closer, still looking at the sais.

He shrugged it off, and focused his attention on some other weapons, so she wouldn't notice him.

The other weapons happened to be Tonfa's and they weren't much to look at.

He glanced back at the sais, and saw the girl standing over them.

Her hand was hovering over them like she wanted to touch them, but was afraid of damaging them.

Suddenly she spoke.

"They're pretty amazing aren't they?" she asked.

Raph stood still, not sure if she was talking to him.

What should he do? …..

T was surprised that she had asked that.

She wasn't a real talkative person unless spoken to.

Then why had she just asked this stranger a question?

When she didn't hear a reply, she hoped that he hadn't heard her.

She glanced over her shoulder to see if that was the case.

But he wasn't turned away from her, in fact he was staring intently at the sais, seemingly trying to figure out how to answer her question, or if he even should.

" Yeh." He finally grunted in reply.

T tried to hide her burning face.

She looked back at the sais…

After he had replied, the had turned her head to look back at the sais.

This was one of the most awkward situations he had been in.

Apparently the girl felt the same way, since he spotted a bit of pink spreading over her cheek.

Raph looked up for a moment, to see Leo signaling him to come on from across the booth.

Raph knew he was gonna get a bunch of questions about if the girl had seen him or not.

With an inward groan, he left the girl behind and joined his brother…

Relieved the guy had left, T relaxed and enjoyed looking at the rest of the weapons on display.

But something at the back of her mind was nagging her.

It was that guy.

Even though he had barely said a word to her, she somehow felt she had heard his voice before.

Deciding, it was just imagination, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind, and went on enjoying the convention.


	6. A Comic Encounter

Mikey was in paradise with all the comic books and other paraphernalia of his bros, friends and enemies and he wished he had more money to indulge his curiosity with

all of these cool trinkets. Sadly Leo had made it clear that they were not to draw unwanted attention to each other so Mikey could only buy one or two things. As Mikey

was browsing the booths and stalls he accidentally knocked into someone looking at something on a table."Oh jeez I'm sorry" he said as a bolt of panic shot up his

spine, would they make a big deal about it, would his hat fall off revealing his his hat stayed put and the person who turned out to be a young lady staggered but did

nothing more and just stood there looking a little embarrassed "oh no that was my fault, sorry."The two moved out of the way so people could pass in the nearly

congested aisle and stood awkwardly by the table looking at the merchandise. Mikey finally got a good look at the girl and he had to admit she looked funny with cool

blue/green color scheme with a splash of orange and her tush long straight hair pulled back with a headband held together with an egg shell blue silk rose. Mikey

didn't know what to say now but felt like he needed to say something.

* * *

><p>~B~<p>

Blue could not believe all the TMNT stuff there was for sale! It was amazing looking at all the art, comic books and toys. She was starting to get a sore neck from

trying to look at everything at the same time. She was looking at a set of action figures on a table when someone walked into her from the right side. Blue had to do

a little dance to keep from completely losing her balance. Blue felt embarrassed about being in the way and turned around to apologize and came face to face with a

guy covered from head to toe in heavy muted clothes. Just a touch of anxiety shot through her. Then he apologized and she relaxed. They got out of the way and into

an awkward moment. Blue decided to break this strange silence by asking him questions about himself starting with TMNT."Which is your favorite Teenage Mutant

Ninja Turtle character." Blue decided to start with the guy's unseen eyes lit up and answered without hesitation "Michelangelo!"Blue grinned and replied "really me

too" She liked this guy he seemed real sweet.

* * *

><p>~M~<p>

Mikey was having a lot of fun with this girl but before he could get much further he got a call from Leo and had to say good bye sooner than he liked. After bidding the

girl farewell, Mikey moved off to where Leo told him to meet them.

* * *

><p>~B~<p>

Blue watched as the mystery guy walked off and couldn't shake the feeling that she had heard

his voice before but shrugged it off.


	7. A Girl, A Bear, A Thief, And Turtle

The blue-clad ninja drummed his fingers rapidly, showing his impatience and worry. It was almost midday and Michelangelo hadn't showed up for lunch as they had all agreed but as much as he wanted his baby brother to show up already to lecture him till his ear slits bled, Leonardo know this was all his fault. He shouldn't have let the youngest to go check the stands on his own in a completely unknown dimension, yet he surrendered to Mikey's puppy eyes and allowed him to wander off with the promise of regrouping with his brothers at the food stand exactly at midday.

Minutes passed by and there was no sign of Mikey. So many scenarios went through Leo's mind: what if he got caught? What if he was showing off his skills and 'knowledge' about himself and his family? What if he got lost?

"Where the heck is he?" Leo mumbled to himself staring at his watch for the fiftieth time now.

"Relax, Leo. Knowing Mikey, he probably got too distracted drooling all over the comic books that he didn't realize he was getting late for lunch" Don say calmly.

"For Pete's sake, Leo. He ain't a baby!" Raph said almost growling. "He knows better than let himself being spotted by humans. Now chill and eat your burrito!"

Leo sighed and pushed his plate to Raph's direction. "You can have it. I'm not really in the mood for eating. I think I'll go looking for him"

With that said, Leo left the table and his brothers. "Don't leave the table, ok?"

Don nodded. "Got it"

"Yes, mom" Raph teased, doing a military salute.

As he walked away, the sword wielder pulled out his shell cell and dialed Mikey's number, hoping he would pick up fast. And he did.

"Mikey? Yeah, it's Leo. If I remember well, you were supposed to meet us at the… No, no. _Don't _tell me to chill out! …Where? I told you where to find us! … Alright, alright. Stay where you are, ok? I'll go find you"

Feeling relieved his brother was alright, Leo hung up with a long sigh. "That kid will be the death of me someday… or was that Raph? Oh whatever"

…

Meanwhile, Who checked up some TMNT shirts for the thirteenth time now; none of them had really impressed her and this was the 38th stand she had visit for the time being. She was getting frustrated and a bit annoyed of the people that pushed their way through in a very rude way.

Finally, she found the one: a Leonardo TMNT Costume Shirt.

Now, there was just one problem.

"You don't have any of these in baby size, do you? It's for my Chinny" She said showing her teddy bear to the girl behind the stand. "I already have one myself but I want him to look just like his mommy!"

The brown haired girl looked at her weirdly and didn't utter a word.

Who's smile vanished, she frowned and narrowed her eyes slightly. "What, never seen a baby teddy bear before?"

The shirt's girl panicked. "Uh… I'll ... I'll get you some baby size shirts in a sec" After that, she rushed to the back of her stand and started searching as fast as she could.

"That's better. Now, if I could just find you a blue mask" She said to the teddy bear in her arms.

Chinny looked at her with his honey plastic eyes and Who frowned again. "Don't look at me like that, mister! May I remind you who your mother is?"

Chinny continued staring blankly at her. Who sighed heavily, petting her teddy bear's head. "I know you're bored but, hey! It's not every day we get to be in a TMNT convention"

The dark haired girl looked at her watch; the shirt's girl had been gone for 10 minutes now and she was growing impatient and hungry.

"Hmmm… you know, Chinny? Maybe I should've called Saya" Who said scratching the bear's head. "But then again, she's probably too busy to come"

She looked down and stared at her bear for a moment like he was encouraging her to make the call. "Oh well, if you say so"

Just as she pulled out her phone, Who felt a hand roughly snatching the device from her hand.

"HEY!" She shouted angrily. She turned around and saw a gray jacketed man ran past her, pushing people out of the way as he tried to escape.

"Buddy, you messed with the wrong girl!" Who yelled. "C'mon, Chinny! That son of a biscuit ain't getting MY PHONE that easily!"

She bolted from the stand like a cheetah in the middle of a wild hunt. With the bear snuggly resting in his personalized front baby carrier, she could chase the thief for hours _and _make sure her most prized possession didn't get lost in the process. She just hoped the thief didn't vanish from her sight; an angry Who was a dangerous Who and she wanted that man to feel her fury first hand.

…

Back at the food stand, Raph poked at his soda can in noticeable boredom. He looked at his surroundings; there was no sight of Leo or Mikey, just cosplayers. One weirder than the other one.

Raph sighed. "What's taking them so long?"

"Wow, look who's worried now" Don said with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Can it, Don. I'm not in the mood"

"When _are_ you in the mood, anyway?" The genius turtle muttered rolling his eyes.

"I don't get this place. It's a complete mess!" The red-clad ninja said angrily. "I mean, seriously! What's up with all these nerds?"

"C'mon, Raph. This is not so bad! It's just a convention about us in a parallel dimension. Nothing to worry about" Don said calmly.

Raph blinked. "Thanks for freak me out even more"

Don huffed. "Well, _I_ find this place quite enjoyable. Not my fault if you don't like it"

The sai wielder just tsked at his brother's statement. Leave it to Donatello to like weird things, he thought. He eyed Don's duffel bag casually; what he saw in there captured his attention immediately.

"What's that?"

Don followed Raph's finger; when he saw where it was pointing, he grabbed the duffel bag rapidly and hugged it to his chest. "It's nothing"

Raph smirked evilly."Let me see~"

"No"

The hothead turtle narrowed eyes. "Donnie… don't make me hurt you"

Defiantly, Donatello hugged the duffel bag closer to his being and stuck his tongue out at his red-clad brother.

"Ok, you asked for it!" Raph growled and pounced Don.

Both turtles started a little tug-o-war that Raphael won eventually, much for Donatello's dismay. Before the bo wielder could take back his bag, Raph pulled out a small item and roared in laughter.

"A doll? Really?! And I thought Mikey was the one who liked playing with dolls"

"It's not a doll! It's an action figure" Don replied, sounding very much like his orange-clad brother.

"And why did you get one of yourself? Way to be narcissist, Brainiac" Raph asked still laughing and trying not to choke in his spit.

"So what if I want to have a mini me on my desk! As far as I know, looking at your reflection is definitely not a crime" Don replied trying to look intimidating despite the blush on his face.

"Hey, if you need to look at your reflection, there's a thing called '_mirror_'. I think you knew that already" Raph said laughing loudly and holding his sides while he did so.

Don blushed even more. "S-shut up, Raph! And give me back my mini me!"

…

A couple of guys wearing blue masks and plastic katanas walked pass Leonardo, who simply arched his brow in confusion. Then he spotted a baby girl hugging a blue masked turtle plush toy with her parents who were buying shirts with Raph and Mikey's faces on them and their even dog had a purple mask and a small bo-staff on its back.

"Ooook, this _is_ pretty creepy" Leo muttered. "Next time Renet shows up, _I'll_ break her time scepter"

He continued his way through the crowd, trying to spot his orange-clad brother. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flash of gray ran pass the sword wielder making him stumble.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Leo yelled. "Geez, people here is just as rude as in my dimension"

"COMING THROUGH!" A feminine voice could be heard from the distance.

A very angry looking dark haired girl came to Leo's view. She ran rapidly and trying to avoid hit people unlike the man who had pushed him a few seconds ago. She even jumped over a baby stroller with ease, leaving Leonardo gawking like an idiot.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CELL PHONE, YOU LOWLIFE!"He heard her yelling.

"Well, what do you know… a robbery in progress" Leo said to himself. "Now, _that's _not surprising"

Forgetting his previous task, Leo followed both the girl and the gray jacketed thief. It was very difficult to try to walk in that place, let alone run but he was a trained ninja; this was nothing compared to what he had done in the past.

Back to the girl and the thief, things weren't looking so good for her. The thief had managed to lure security and was now about to leave the palace. Who knew if he got outside, there was no way she would be getting back her cell phone; the thief would run through the traffic, evading cars and buses and then he would disappear like so. She had seen scenes like this before but she never thought today was her turn.

"We'll never catch him on time!" Who panted. She looked at her teddy bear in puzzlement. "Are you sure?"

Looking at the bear one last time, she pulled him out of the baby carrier while she continued running.

"GO GET HIM, BOY!" With this, Who threw the teddy bear directly at the thief's legs.

The gray jacketed man felt something hit the back of his knees and stumbled ungracefully into the pavement, breaking his nose with the impact.

…

"Shell, I think I lost them" Leo said to himself.

_"__STOP! OW, PLEASE! THAT HURTS!"_

"Huh?" The pitiful screams coming from outside caught Leo's attention.

He followed the noise; when he arrived, the sight the welcomed him was horrifying. The thief lied there, curled up in a ball with a teddy bear at his feet, covering his bloody face while a dark haired girl was being restrained by a couple of guards.

"L-look, lady…I'm sorry! I'm sorry, ok? Just take your phone and leave me alone!"

"Please, Miss. Control yourself or we'll have to take you both to prison!" One of the guards said.

"Alright, alright! I just want my phone back, ok? I'm not gonna hurt him, you can let me go now"

The guards let him go and she picked up her phone smiling triumphantly. "You're lucky those guys were holding me back, you scum! You deserve more than just a broken nose" She hissed and walked away.

The officers helped the thief to stand up before they cuffed him. Leo observed the scene dumbfounded; in his dimension there were not many girls who stood up for themselves and fought back criminals and, given the chance, this girl could've badly beaten that thief. This was a really messed up dimension indeed.

A tap on his shoulder brought Leo back to reality. He turned around and saw the dark haired girl from a few seconds ago looking at him with a frown.

"Uh, excuse me? You're standing on my son"

"WHAT?!" The ninja panicked and looked down. A pair of honey plastic eyes looked back at him.

Leo blinked. "A…teddy bear?"

Who rolled eyes. "Yes, a teddy bear. Now, be a dear and let me pick him up, please. I don't want him to catch something from this awfully dirty pavement"

Quick as a lightning, Leo grabbed the bear and dusted him before returning him to the girl. "S-sorry. Here you go"

"Thanks" After taking the bear, she turned her attention fully on the light-brown plush toy. "You ok, sweet pea? Aww, you were so brave catching that ugly thief. Yes, you were~"She cooed.

"Are you alright? He didn't steal anything else from you, did he?" Leo asked in concern.

"No but thanks for asking" She replied with a smile. "By the way, this little guy here is Chinny and I'm Who"

The blue-clad ninja arched a brow. "Who?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah"

"But that's not…"

The girl frowned slightly. "What was that?"

Leo gulped. "N-nothing! It's uh… an interesting name?"

Who smiled again. "Glad you think so. Many people think is weird or relate it with that freaky, geeky Dr. Who show but nah! I'm just Who, the one and only! And you are?"

The sword wielder froze. What was he supposed to do now? He sure as shell couldn't blow his cover by telling this girl his name; this was, after all, a TMNT convention and she would definitely recognize the name. Fortunately, a familiar whistle from the crowd, a Mikey whistle, was his salvation.

"Wow, look at the time! I… better run! See ya!" Leo said in a rush before running towards the place his orange-clad brother was.

Who looked at them walk away. "So… what do you say, Chinny, you wanna follow him?"

She looked back at her bear and then smiled. "That's my boy"


End file.
